1. Field of the Invention
The ever-increasing traffic and heavy wear to which pavements are exposed aggravates the need for a rapid and efficient means for repairing pavements to a long wearing surface. Heretofore, slurry seals have been widely used to repair pavements, but have been deficient in requiring relatively long times before they hardened to a useful surface. The slurry seals set by evaporation. Therefore, the time could greatly vary depending on the temperature and humidity, as well as other environmental factors.
In addition, the slurry seals were particularly suceptible to rain. If they had not hardened to a cohesive surface, a rainstorm could rapidly wash away or seriously damage the slurry seal pavement. Because of the deficiencies of prior slurry seals, they have not found the wide use which their convenience of application would otherwise suggest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,005 describes an anionic slurry seal employing an organic sulfonate surface active agent having an ether linkage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,206,174 and Re. 26,204 describe an apparatus and methods for applying slurry seal mixtures. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,206,319; 2,488,252; 2,773,777; and 3,364,046.